personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Root
Trivia @ Trivia: "This ability is not present in OS's like Windows or Macintosh OS in order to prevent accidental destruction of one's own computer or corruption of the operating system." This statement is not correct. Macintosh OS or at least OS X is based on FreeBSD which in turn is based on Unix (I believe it is a fork of linux, but this could be wrong). Long story short, OS X also has the root superuser or at least its functionality via the command sudo. Windows does not have "root" as its superuser, but the administrator account is just the same. Not sure if this needs to be changed, therefore this post in the talk page. 08:21, October 10, 2013 (UTC) : You're more than welcome to make the appropriate changes. LeverageGuru (talk) 17:07, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Practically superhuman? With an earpiece in, Root is constantly updated on information there's no real reason The Machine would even give her, like details about the interior of Lionel's apartment, the name of the lion cub in the picture of his father, or how much change he has in his pocket, or which pocket - she's basically omniscient. Root never actually asks The Machine anything - it just tells her the instant she requires to do a little spooky hocus-pocus. She is also capable of physical feats that are basically nigh-impossible, like engaging multiple targets, in the dark, through glass, with two pistols and pinpoint accuracy. Six kneecap shots in the span of seconds - because The Machine can not only tell her where to aim but correct for the fact that she was using two pistols with different trigger-pulls, different calibers (apparently she's ambidextrous). I don't think I've ever seen Root miss. Atypicaloracle (talk) 05:23, December 9, 2013 (UTC) : When she goes on a shooting run, she looks straight ahead at what could be a reference of point zero in/de clination zero port/starboard so as to be able to recieve precice shooting coordinates from the machine as it "sees" her progressing thru a hall or aiming at targets which may not be seen by her but which may be by the machine. kind of being instructed:target seventeen degrees dec 55 deg port;new target 48 deg inc 81 star.She would then shoot once her arm was in the position.The 'chine could have seenor been told what arms she has and it could be factoring in the pull,etc.1AUG14(Really? Need four figures for this?Could the "14" be preceeded by any number BELOW "20"?Could this have been typed in say "15"14? 20:18, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Scroll in "Victims" Section I just added a vertical scroll to the victims section, in order to completely reduce the size of that huge list, as a test to see how it looked. Do you guys like it? This could be the solution for characters that basically are serial killers. ~Playsonic2 10:49, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Great idea! The Root page is pretty long already... Helloclaire (talk) 12:23, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :: That's a great fix for the immediate problem. The larger problem is the endless list itself, one of a number on various articles. Is there any reason we need to list every Tom, Dick and Harry she's victimized? And why does the list have to be in chronological order? It's idiotic to have our main characters buried well down the list. The episode names identify when they encountered her; chrono order adds nothing and makes the list less user-friendly. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:25, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::: To be honest, I'd take all those names and change it to "important victims" or something related. I don't think it's that relevant to add every single person that was a victim. Maybe we can open the section with a paragraph explaining how deadly these characters are, and then, relevant victims (well, not "relevant", that can be misleading haha). ~Playsonic2 16:37, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :::: Shortening that list significantly is one of a number of cuts needed in the article. There's a tendency by some to simply add a blow-by-blow description of everything that a character does to the article, and this is one of several with bloated walls of text. Notable is a workable term in this context, and is generally understood; I'd say if a victim doesn't meet the general notion of notable, out they go. --LeverageGuru (talk) 17:17, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Cutting down the list to five or six names and rename the heading to "Notable Victims" should do. There's really no need to list unnamed red shirt characters who don't do anything else other than die. And who knows how many other people Root killed off-screen. (This could also be applied to other characters with a large number of victims) Helloclaire (talk) 03:42, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'm going to argue the other side of this. I just looked over the list, and it reminded me of some incidents with Root that I forgot about. Even if the characters themselves are basically "props" whose only purpose is to die, this list provides a succinct way to jog readers' memories about broader events. It also provides a sobering perspective on the number of people Root has killed. It's a little easy to forget how much detail we know about that, since Root has been undergoing a conversion throughout season 3. I also think the chronological order is valuable, because there's a notable change toward the end of the list, when Root begins her transformation while working for the Machine. Just my two cents. I understand the other arguments, but I think the list does have value as it is. 03:57, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Capitalized? Since user accounts in linux/unix are case sensative, and it's root instead of Root, shouldn't it persistantly be root here? Has it ever been shown capitalized in the show? 18:52, September 11, 2014 (UTC) : Are you referring to the character's name? If so, names, even pseudonyms, are considered proper nouns, and capitalized. CBS promotional materials routinely do so. She's simply taken her name from the Linux term. --LeverageGuru (talk) 21:20, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::It is possible for people to choose not to capitalize their names or handles. bell hooks is a notable example. I don't recall it ever being presented in a non-uniform case in the show. 21:49, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Absent evidence that she does not capitalize, we have to go with the common usage. Regardless, CBS presents it capitalized, and the writers refer to her that way. --LeverageGuru (talk) 22:18, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Feelings for Shaw Thhis shouldn't be added to page since it is still just a 'theory,' but it has heavily implied that Root has feelings for show, and may even love her, either romantically or otherwise. --Stevehim (talk) 17:34, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Root's Aliases I've copied info about Root's aliases from this page to the Root/Aliases page & added info about many of the other aliases there. With the exception of the meaning for "root" in Unix systems, I'd like to remove the explanations of the other aliases from this page and replace them with a link to the page on aliases. Any concerns? -- Sialia (talk) 18:20, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Are you referring to the Aliases page? Feel free to add Root's aliases there, or add links wherever you think fits best. Thanks for your great additions! Helloclaire (talk) 10:17, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::No, I wasn't aware of the Aliases page. I'm thinking that since all of Root's aliases are dealt with in detail in the Root/Aliases page, I could remove the descriptions of the different aliases from the end of the Root page and replace that with a link to the Root/Aliases page. I'd still leave the information about the origin of "Root" on the Root page, though, as I think that's pretty important. Sialia -- (talk) 21:34, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Article detail Imo, the article is way(!!) too detailed. Detail is good but we don't need exact descriptions of every scene Root was in because this doesn't have any encyclopaedical value. I'd suggest shortening this and only putting actually relevant information in there. 22:50, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : Go ahead. You know what you think should be done, so feel free to do it. --LeverageGuru (talk) 23:08, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : For what it's worth, I agree; this page is much too detailed and would benefit from some cutting. Sialia-- (talk) 16:39, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I wrote some of the parts of the article back in the day, Root is a complicated character because of her beginning as a recurring character - normally, we are detailed with those because they only appear in a few episodes per season. Once she became a regular one, I guess we kept adding to it in the same way... anyway, I agree with all of you, it does need some fixing. ~Playsonic2 22:03, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for your replies. I hope I didn't sound aggressive or anything, the style really made a lot of sense when she used to be in very few episodes. Every detail was important and it just happens, right? (Reese's article is tighter but e.g. the part about 3x19 is similar to this - made sense when it was recent but feels a little too long now) I'd try to shrink it a little but I'm currently busy and English is not my first language. Works for short additions or sentences but not exactly matching the overall quality around here. ;) First appearance Any idea who portrayed Root in "Root Cause" (ep. 1.13)? --Lucien61 (talk) 15:21, July 23, 2015 (UTC)